


［新VN］抓紧时间

by jodesu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodesu/pseuds/jodesu
Summary: 新VN是一次重逢，也是一次道别。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 7





	［新VN］抓紧时间

尼禄开始后悔接下这份委托。引它到来的只有一张皱巴巴的纸，里面包着一沓来路不明的现金，还有些未干的湿痕。前一天晚上下了雨，年轻的恶魔猎人闭门休业。第二天，当他打开事务所大门时，就看到了脚下这玩意儿。亏这一沓货币没被半夜经过的什么人士捡去，也没有鸟在上面拉屎。  
纸上的委托内容写得简明扼要，很漂亮的字迹，使他不由得放空了大脑（最多一秒半），但没有记载任何委托人的联系方式，也没有说明后续——比起工作，更像某种邀约。这又90％的可能是圈套，9％的可能是恶作剧，尼禄稍加思考，收拾东西出门了——他似乎非去不可。  
生活过一段时间，红墓市的道路他也再熟悉不过了，何况是走过的路。那件事之后，他本应回到佛杜那，却接了份急活儿抽不出身。“我只是在出差。”他说。工作接踵而至，出差半年纪念日就是明天了。但也不算太坏，好歹能维持事务所的供电供水，凭这一点他就不会落后于归期未知的原主人。  
他快速赶到废弃的房屋附近——四处都被修缮一新，没人注意到这位“不速之客”。“What the…”尼禄没把脏字说出口，从另一侧上了山。  
早就有人告诉过他（那人也许是他自己）：没必要在战前细心保养武器。他把Red Queen和Blue Rose都擦得锃光瓦亮，即使它们下一秒就会沾满泥土和黏液、甚至还有他自己的血。但他没想到来得这么快。如那张纸上说的，都是些低级恶魔，但它们成群结队出行，对附近地区造成了不小的困扰。这岂止“不小”，恶魔挨个过来送死，数量却一直在增加，他很少在战斗中感到精疲力尽。“F**k!”当他体力不支跪倒在地时，一把丑陋的刀向他头顶摇下来。“来不及了，反正……”他在意识消失前最后一秒晕乎乎地想着。  
尼禄做了一个梦，梦中的自己在房车上做梦，有诗歌和羽毛飘进梦乡。他身处温暖的室内，被围攻才是一场梦。即使等待着他的，是一场更加凶险的战斗。  
吵醒他的是闪电声。又要下雨了吗？尼禄睁开眼，只见到一片漆黑，也没有什么怪味儿，疲惫感不减更甚，疼痛倒是完全消失了。谁他妈告诉我半魔不会轻易死去的？他想。而且死在杂鱼手里也太丢人了。刀枪好好地在他身边，他支起无力的上半身，试图拧动Red Queen以制造一点光亮。  
但有人事先代劳了，不是替他拧红刀——不远处有一丝跟燃尽前的烛光差不多的亮点。透过这点微光能看到一个消瘦男人的侧影，手里拿着什么东西。影子手里的东西动了一下，他突然睁大了眼睛。尼禄张了张口，但好像有什么东西堵住了嗓子眼，他没能发出一个音节。  
对方及时，不如说是识趣地转过身来，合上书本、不紧不慢地向他走来。  
“…V？”很好，他发出了那个音节。  
近处的视野越来越清晰，V手里提着一盏灯，柔和的光芒就是从那儿发出来的。  
“好久不见，尼禄。”在他看来，V的声音像是从乐谱里跑出来的，跟以前一样。  
“V！真的是你？！”尼禄忘记了镇定这回事，“我…我是说，你能回来太好了。你怎么从那儿回来的？那三只动物呢？”  
在他没注意的时候，V又打开了手中的书。见鬼，这家伙怎么能在这么暗的灯光下阅读那些字。  
“What makes the engine go?Desire, desire, desire.”V合上书。  
“你刚刚说什么？”  
“没有，”V轻松地说，“你刚刚说了它们三个。它们和我，一直在一起。”  
像叙旧时跟老友展示旧照片般，格里芬出现了。虽然他们相识的时间远达不到可以叙旧的标准。  
很难得地，小鸟飞到尼禄的肩膀上，轻得像塑料做的，往常聒噪的嘴大概是紧闭着。这家伙是在示好？还是半年就学会了它的词典里不存在的礼节。  
空气也陷入一片沉寂。  
剧本不是这么安排的，快说点什么。尼禄挠了挠后脑勺，他不好意思的时候总这么做：“剩下那些恶魔，是你把它们解决了吗？我该欠你个人情？”  
V好像正沉浸在书中，没听到他的话，也许是心虚让他发出的声音太小。  
“V？”他更加困惑了，“你还好吗？我没想到能在这儿遇见你（我没想到还能见到你）……事实上，我很久没走过这条路了。昨天我接到个奇怪的委托，除了内容什么都没写，也没见到委托人。我本来觉得应该假装无事发生，但我还是过来了，这可真是幸运……不，它看上去依然很危险……”  
V抬起头，眼睛里有点亮光，把尼禄被包裹着的心刺了一下。他看上去欲言又止。  
焦躁感让尼禄快速打破了这令人不安的氛围——就像暴风雨前夕。  
“我们现在在什么鬼地方？”他说。  
“你掉下来了。但无需在意，我会领你出去。跟我来吧。”V始终注视着他，向他伸出一只手。  
压抑住内心深处的渴望，尼禄没有如脑内预演般握住那只手。他盯着那只手上的纹身看了一会儿，那枚戒指像纹身一样黯淡。“咔嚓”，什么东西碎裂的声音。尼禄脑子里浮现一个不祥的念头，他意识到了从醒来开始的违和感来源——四周一片漆黑，V的头发是白色的。他也在梦魇里吗？为什么鸟不出声？他还有很多疑问。  
“如果我一直在这儿，如果我没有走出去，会发生什么？”  
“什么也不会发生，”V轻轻摇头，“一段时间过后你就不得不离开这个空间了，或者说这个空间留不住你。对你来说，也许就像做了一场梦。”  
V仿佛看透了他的想法，又补充道：“而且你必须走出去。就一段路而已，不太长，让我领你出去吧。”  
“别放开我。”V说。他的手搭在V肩上，疲惫让他不得不大部分借力于同伴。而他意外地没产生作为“累赘”的屈辱感，甚至从这具瘦弱的身躯上得到了安心。位置互换了，他记得打死那个三头女过后，他也这样搀着V，两人跌跌撞撞地往下走去。记忆的碎片——他对那些碎片的触感记忆犹新。  
V扶住他稳步向前走，连呼吸都没乱。（他还有呼吸吗？）尼禄心想：他什么时候变得如此健康？并不是说健康不好。如果在梦里，什么事都可能发生……但见到V的梦，决不是什么梦魇。他感到鼻酸。  
沉默着走了一段路，终点带来的不安越来越沉重。  
尼禄说：“要不说点什么？”即使V不接这个话，他也准备说个不停，还要以最快的语速。  
“好啊。说说你这次为什么来红墓市？”  
V找话题让他有些吃惊，但他马上回答说：“我不是来红墓市，事情结束之后我根本没走……”  
对话进行了一路，也许比他们曾经相处的一个月里说的加起来还要长。而被抽空的精力也慢慢回到躯壳中。糟了，光顾自己说话了，尼禄想。  
“那个，抱歉，我净说些自己的事，”他的道歉是真诚的，“也说说你这半年吧。”  
“我没有什么可说的，和往常一样。”  
“怎么会？”他转过头去，看见V的脸上挂着一丝柔和的微笑。  
“而且我是个神秘人，我的剧本里没有能大方说出来的往事。”V比了个噤声的手势，把他逗乐了。  
前面就是出口了。眼前的光点越来越大。  
“就到这里了，”V抛下了他，“跑吧。切勿回头，为了你，和我。”  
尼禄顿了顿，好像身后有气流推着他，使他不得不向前跑。当他的眼睛快要被阳光灼伤时大喊道：“下次还能再见吗？”  
没有回应。  
他忍不住在最后那个台阶处回了头，看见原本在身后注视着他的V、连同身旁的两只魔宠，迅速坠入黑暗当中。然后世界好像被硬生生抽掉了几帧，尼禄伸出那只属于人类的右手触碰到了冬日的冷空气。他已走出树林边缘，根本不存在漆黑一片的空间。莎士比亚甚至没在最后给他好好安排一个悲剧收场。  
他原地站了一会儿，才想起附近没有电话亭，妮可和她的房车都不会来。或许是故地重游，那段忽远忽近的日子又出现在地平线上。  
天气太冷了，他裹紧外套，吸了吸鼻子，步行向城镇走去。

V睁开眼时看到一片漆黑，出了什么差错吗？他不应该醒来，按理来说他已经不存在了。他没有时间的概念，也没有钟表可以看一看，现在也许是结束后的第二天，也可能过去了好几年。当他看到那个男孩的打扮时才知道，冬天到了。  
他在这个漆黑的空间里待了很久，且在醒来后不久便意识到自己的异常，或者说，正常——不需要进食、睡眠，也没有痛感，的确是在梦里。人的某一部分会独自做梦吗？并且是一个如此漫长无趣的梦。真是件怪事。出于对睡眠的敬畏，他还是凭推测，每隔一段时间按时躺下一会儿。  
他没想到能梦见尼禄。起初，格里芬建议的朋友剧本被他严辞拒绝，他的确没必要为利用对象付出感情（即使是虚情假意）。而现在男孩出现在他梦里。  
不仅出现在他梦里，而且状况还很窘迫。越来越多小型恶魔正在瓦解尼禄——他仿佛一头被蚁群盯上的困兽。  
既然在梦里，那么也有心想事成的可能性吧？V暗自忖度。下一秒男孩就从高空掉进他梦里，梦魇像块巨大的橡皮糖似的缓冲了所有坠落和撞击产生的伤害。  
男孩睡着，呼吸微弱，也许在做梦，而且是与某人不同的、真实的梦。他眉头舒展，在睡眠中露出一丝微笑，看来是个美梦。V尝试在自己梦中补充由夏至冬的旅途。  
有什么东西一直在嗤嗤作响，且愈发声势浩大。V抬头望去，一大群小型恶魔聚集过来，仿佛围观着某人的梦境，却又要在最好的时候将它掐断。  
蠢货。但现实是距离太远够不着，也许远程攻击能勉强把它们吓跑，毕竟在梦里，V心想。  
他坐在一个离尼禄不近不远的地方，心猿意马地打开书，刚翻了两页，男孩醒了。  
应该爬不起来才对，V思索着。也许是听到了衣物摩擦的声响，抑或是呼吸频率产生了变化。不知何时起，他的感官变得如此灵敏。  
然后就是他从未应付过、一辈子都不擅长应付的重逢。虽说一辈子，实际上它短暂得有些滑稽，却又比蜉蝣的长了太多。  
V抛出问候，甚至带上了“我的朋友”。但他心里想的不是朋友，从未如此。许久没用上说话这种需求，他的嗓音却一如既往。  
尼禄说你怎么回来的。V在心里嘀咕：你在我梦里，却问我怎么回来。他心中有应当湮灭的渴望，不仅毫无悔意，且无耻地将它说了出来。“Desire”他说。  
光线很暗，但当他看到尼禄像个小朋友一样红了眼眶时（对方可能毫无自觉），心中涌起了一阵欣喜。不管是小朋友找回了心爱的玩具还是好伙伴，这份雀跃都是真实存在、不可磨灭的。他甚至想在男孩闭上眼时吻一吻同小狗一般湿润的眼角。但他是个有自制力的影子。  
他欣赏了一会儿对方的慌乱，才意识到自己错过不少接话的时机。最后V编造了一个谎言来骗这个尼禄。他说：你掉下来了，我带你出去。  
愈发接近，诗人便愈发明白这并不是一个幻影。在“V”所存在的世界，断臂未曾获得过新生，而那些关于回忆的叙述方式和小动作也绝非自己的风格。尼禄又摸了摸鼻子，在他说“我因为接踵而至的工作留在红墓市”的时候。以往他撒谎时总会如此，也许当事人尚未自觉。再回头想想，尼禄说“再见到你幸运”的时候就没做这个动作，令人安心。  
那么尼禄是为什么留在这里呢？V想自我安慰式地编出一个故事，却从叙述者的眼里看见了更加浪漫主义的旅程。戏剧性地是，这次V成了伸出援手者。健康的肉体，他想。Malphas，一个很短的故事。  
路上的滔滔不绝中，对方应当发现不了，V正在梦中与伙伴交换疲惫，将精力重新注入战斗之后尚未恢复的肉体。他在虚构的世界里，假装多久健康都可以。这条路上的对话长过从前走过所有路上的加和。诗人悲悯地审视谈话对象和自己，他确信时间只过去了半年——人的热情和回忆是会岁月流逝而消散的，就像他曾经丢失那些碎片。  
他应该比男孩更先察觉到。诗人不知道这路程有多长，只是凭直觉不停往前走，也许运气好到能绕个远路。反正梦也不可能留住活着的人。看尼禄的反应，大概出口近在眼前了。他郑重地放下伙伴，大声说：“跑吧。别回头。”  
俄耳甫斯牵着他写好的未来奔向人世，当他彻底消失时，冥府应当被抛在身后了。我，鸟，豹——正好三头，诗人把能触及的剧本写完了，顺带对自己开了个玩笑，和冬天一样冷。  
而他的俄耳甫斯跑上了大约最后一步，如神话中一般回了头。他和他的动物瞬间坠落进绵软、粘稠的黑暗深处。意识逐渐融化成一团浆糊，V心想：再见吧，我短暂的梦境结束了。


End file.
